Unbearable
by ForeverRemembered
Summary: Bella and Edward have been together for years now. Bella wakes up in the middle of the night and needs to relive her dream. Slightly OCC. Smut, fluff. Lemons and love. Please read and review! Thanks xx


_Rough hands. That's one thing that is coming into recognition. Fingers splayed out over supple hips and the ivory expanse of skin flushing a delicate rose. Auburn eyes, his voice. In an instant everything begins to focus._

_"Sweetheart," he whispers tightly through clenched teeth._

_"You realize that no matter the circumstances, you are in for it tonight. I've missed you much too badly to hold out for any longer."_

_All the while he's staring at me with those auburn eyes; I watch as they darken as he closes the distance. In the next glimpse inside this illusion, his hair is tickling bare skin. I can feel his rough hands slide along my calves, feel the corners of his mouth turn up at the bend of my knee. I can distinctly smell his cologne and I can taste his name on my tongue. This torture is unbearable. His kisses coming more eager along my thighs and the sharp breaths start to make my blood burn inside my veins. I can tell I'm pulling his hair too hard, but as I snake my fingers through the strands I can feel the groan vibrate on my skin. His name spills from my lips and his gaze meets mine once more. Those eyes causes everything to stop at a stand still._

_"Please.."_

I yank myself out of my dream and find myself surrounded by the sound of a rapid heart and his eyes smoldering with a familiar intensity. I can feel him pressed up against my hip and realize that he must have realized what was happening a moment ago. His hands come up to brush hair away from my face and I realize that his breathing is unnecessary and ragged. We stare at each other for a moment, and I can feel the tangible tension accumulating in the room. His lips reach mine softly as I open my mind up to him, giving him little snippets and snapshots of my dream. Each picture is a blow to his crumbling wall of self-control and with every image I feel his head with, his resolve starts to decay. The kisses become rougher, his hands are gripping my hips and a deep groan tumbles out of his mouth. He pulls back and starts to slowly drape his hands from my hair to my throat, replacing his touches with kisses every now and again until he sees I am growing impatient.

"Bella, do you realize that every single thing I have seen is going to happen right now, sweetheart?"

I sigh out another plea in response.

"My beautiful girl," he says, kissing my furrowed brow, slowly slipping his hands under my shirt and palming my breast in his hands.

"Focus on me and I will give you what you need."

As his head dips down I can see the fire in his eyes. Why is he holding out on me? As I start to unravel in his hands, I still realize that this is nowhere near enough to satisfy the ache. I lift my shield once more just as his lips close around the peaks of my breasts. His reactions become uncontrollable; His hands gripping, breathing sped up and few muttered words follow a groan.

"Edward, I need you to hear me. Everything I am showing you are mere ideas in comparison to what I know you can do. Own me, make it unbearable. Make me yours."

I hear a soft 'Bella' fall from his perfect lips and instantly his smile changes. His hands pin my wrists above me and

I see a predator staring down at me.

"You really shouldn't have said that, love." He whispers darkly in my ear, kissing my neck and nipping at my pulse point.

"Now, Bella. You will listen to me and do exactly as I say, understood?"

The fire is burning brighter and I answer with a simple, 'Yes, sir.'

"Good girl. Now, it's very simple. You will keep your mind open to me and show me every single thing you want done to you. Understood?"

As I groan out a yes, his lips connect with my skin on a path I never want to end. Just like in my head, his bronze hair tickles along my chest to my calves and finally reaches my thighs.

"Is this what you want now sweetheart?"

His breathing is off and I can tell how hard he is controlling himself. His hands come to my thighs and slowly spread them apart. I can feel the drag of his lips to my inner thighs and I can feel his smile against my skin. He slowly licks a trail from the top of my core down. Repeats rapidly and slowly circles his tongue around my nerves. His hands are now holding my hips down as I thrash beneath him, relentlessly calling out and begging for him. I let my mind close off as I begin to near my finish, and he abruptly stops and looks at me with wildfire in his eyes.

"What did I say about your mind, Bella? I'm guessing you wanted me to stop because I ceased to heard the next move."

"Baby, please! I can't take this anymore. Edward, I can't keep my shield down when I get close and you know that." I whimper pathetically.

"Is this what you want then?" His fingers start to wind themselves in my hair as his naked hips becomes aligned with mine. He starts to grind down and he can tell all of this is just a game. I will get him back at some point.

"Yes, yes! Oh god, please. Just fuck me Edward. Make me yours."

At once one hand leaves my hair and becomes a steel grip on my hips as he starts to kiss me.

"You fucking ready for this, Bella?" He grinds out between his teeth.

Before I have time to answer, his hips slam down on to mine. All I can see, hear, feel, taste is him. Everything is white-hot and I'm shaking. He repeats by pulling completely out and slamming back into me, lifting my hips up to hit my sweet spot every single time. His breathing is ragged and the hand that was in my hair untangled itself to splay out on to my skin, just like my dream. It's not enough, the ache is building and all I can see is his eyes. Those unbearable auburn eyes.

"FUCK. Bella, baby, please. I need you to look at me. Watch as we move together. Watch as I make you fall apart. Are you ready for me baby? Are you close?

I groan out his name and as I whisper I love you to him, I meet his eyes. I begin to feel the tidal waves closing in as our stares lock together. His thrusts become erratic and harsh, skin snapping together and heartbeat pulsing beneath my fingertips

"Cum with me. Sweetheart I need you to cum with me. I can't hold on any longer Bella. I love you too. Oh fuck please Bella!"

As our lips meet the last time, I scream out his name and his cries are muffled against my neck. Every cell in my body begins to burst and I feel more alive with each and every breath. Our sweaty bodies are still melded together as I stroke his hair and kiss his shoulder.

"I love you, forever." He says, tracing intricate patterns on the plane of my stomach.

"I'm yours" I reply, reaching up to pull him down with me.

Maybe we will go under, and maybe we will falter. But I swear, that even dreams and stories cannot begin to compare to the love that we have and the lengths I will go just to see those auburn eyes.


End file.
